LokixReaderONE
by Seto0946
Summary: Loki comes to the realm of Midguard to as part of his plan to re-claim the throne of Asguard, but he mistakenly falls in love with a human.


It was a long day at work and it was already dark by the time you got off. The cold air quickly enveloped you as you started walking down the block. You were so intent on getting back to your apartment and out of the cold that you didn't notice the group of men walking behind you.

"Hey, where ya going darling?"

Your head shot up and you didn't know whether to keep walking or to turn around and confront them. 'I better just keep walking. I'm only a couple blocks away-'

"Hey, I'm talking to you." A man with a round shaggy face stopped in front of you. "You wanna come downtown with me and my pals? Gonna have a lot of fun." You flinched at his breath, which strongly smelled of alcohol.

"Um, no that's alright. I really need to be getting home." You started walking again, but he cut you off.

"Aw, come on babe, you know it'll be all good." He nodded his head towards one of his friends and they came up from behind and grabbed your arms and took you down the nearest alley. You struggled and tried to scream, but there was no way to shake his grip. "Now, let's see whatchya got." The man with the round face started to undo the buttons on your coat, while the other men egged him on.

"No! Please don't! No, please stop! Someone help!" Surely there was no one else out this late, but there was nothing else you could do. They were too strong.

"Yeah, yeah come on. Scream some more. I like it when they scream. Now, let's see about that belt." He leaned down and fumbled with your belt, struggling to get it undone. "Damn my fingers are too cold-ah! There we go!" He looked you in the eyes as he slid your belt off.

'Oh God, no. Please, please make them stop.' Tears started to roll down your face, which was growing numb in the cold.

"Hehe here comes my favorite part." He quickly undid your pants and started to pull them down, leaving them at your ankles. The two men holding you back by the arms encouraged him to go further.

"Please. Don't do this. Don't…" You managed to choke out between sobs. You felt ashamed, standing in your underwear in the freezing cold, tears streaming down your face.. You knew by now that there was no chance of escape, that there was no way out of this. In the moment just before the round-faced man reached for your underwear, you noticed that it started to snow. And out of the corner of your eye, you saw a strange man at the end of the alley, silhouetted by the street lamp across the street.

"Stop right there." He boomed in a cold, commanding voice.

"Hey, you be on your way. This is our own business."

"I think not. Now, let the girl go."

"Oh, I don't think so pal. Who are you anyway? And what's with the outrageous medieval getup?"

The mysterious man leaned in closer and whispered something to the round-faced man. "What a load of bollocks! Haha! Hey fellas, get this, he says he's-" Boom! A flash of light came from the strange man's scepter and your assaulter was on the ground. The other men looked at each other with shocked looks before dropping you and making a break for it. You were completely stunned yourself.

'Who is this man?' You sat there on the cold dirty ground of the alley for a moment and the stranger began to walk towards you. You leaned over to grab your pants and your coat and soon the man was standing above you. Your eyes locked with his beautiful emerald green ones and held eye contact for a moment before collecting yourself, "Th-thank you, sir." You both stood there and you grew slightly uncomfortable. Then a rather violent shiver ran through your body. "Oh!" You put your pants on as quickly as you could. The green-eyed man watched you in silence. Once you had finished getting dressed, you looked at him for a moment more.. "Um, my name is (y/n). Thank you for saving me...If there's ever anything I can do-" He cut you off before you could finish, his hand wrapped around your throat, forcing you back against the hard brick wall.

"Yes, I did save you," he said in a low, swift voice, "but not in the way you might think. I saved you for my own reasons, you ignorant human." He breathed onto you and everything faded to dark.

You awoke in your apartment and felt sluggish and groggy. When you tried to stand up from your bed, your legs wouldn't move. This worried you a lot and you had a little panic attack. Moving your legs was just not possible. You tried to think back as to why this was happening and then it all came back in a rush of vivid and unpleasant memories. The group of men who took you down an alley and undressed you, some strange man coming and scaring them off, then gazing into the most beautiful green eyes you've ever seen, then darkness. 'I can't believe… that happened. I've never been so scared before. But… where did that man go? How did I get back here? Man, I can't remember at all… Ugh I wish I could get up.' As you accepted the fact that you were not leaving your bed, a strange, cold, stillness settled over your room. The temperature was decreasing, slow at first then more rapidly. Soon you were able to see your breath. 'Why is it so cold? Maybe the landlady shut off my heat.' you thought as you pulled the blanked more securely over yourself. The sun was already up and your stomach was starting to rumble. 'Great. How am I supposed to feed myself if I can't get out of bed?' You looked over to your nightstand and saw a small bag of chips, just out of your reach. You stretched your arm out as far as it could go, and you could just barely grab the corner of the bag. You sat up and lazily opened the crinkly bag and began to much on its contents. Then you noticed a figure standing in the doorway.

"Ah, you're awake." You shrieked in surprise and spilled the chips onto the floor. Before you was the same man who saved you in the alley last night. He looked at you and smiled a sly and mischievous grin.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" He seemed amused at the anxious expression on your face.

"I am Loki, of Asgard. Son of Odin and god of mischief." The anxious expression was now mixed with confusion.

"Alright Loki, son of Odin, why are you here?" He took a few steps toward the bed, his green cape flowing behind him.

"I am burdened with a glorious purpose. To prepare Midguard to enter a new age: the glorious age of gods, with me as king." You were silent for a moment as you took this in.

'Is this guy for real? Is he just playing the role to go with his weird costume? How-'

It was like he could read your mind. "Yes, I am a god and my power is very real. The spell I put on you is working very well indeed."

"What? What do you mean, what spell?"

"The spell that has you currently bed-ridden." He gave you another devious grin and eyed you over. Stopping at your face to take in the look of shock. "And if that's not enough to convince you, there are other ways to persuade you…" He paused and his armor vanished and was replaced with a black suit and tie with a long green scarf around his neck. He leaned over you and looked deep into your eyes, with such intensity that you had to look away.

"Oh my God.." you whispered. Another wicked grin appeared on Loki's face. He grabbed your wrists and pinned your arms above your head.

"Time for a bit of fun." The blanket covering you vanished as Loki climbed on top of you.

"What are you doing?" You knew that this was wrong and that you should try to get him off of you, but something held you back. Loki removed his scarf, tie and jacket, while you lay there in your pajamas, watching and waiting in a confused state. 'What is wrong with me..?' Loki continued to undress as waved his hand over you and your pj's vanished. All that was left on was the undergarments. He slowly leaned over you, mere inches away from your face and all you could think about was how desperately you wanted to know the feeling of his lips upon yours. He leaned in even closer, his lips lightly brushing yours. The anticipation was agonizing! You just might have closed the distance yourself, but Loki still had you pinned down.

He leaned back slightly with an amused look, "...You're enjoying this aren't you? Haha," he chuckled, "humans are so much fun to deceive!" He came down fast, planting his lips on yours, kissing you hard. You became so overwhelmed that you let out a loud moan, which made Loki laugh. He bit at your neck, working his way down to your stomach. Then he looked up at you, a moment of pure delight in teasing and torturing a weak human. He ran his fingertips around the contours of your stomach. His touch was intoxicating, cold, but warm and tender. His hands worked their way up your body and stopped at your chest. Loki snapped his fingers and your bra was gone. You felt shy and self-conscious being exposed like that, let alone, in front of a god. Loki eyed you hungrily. "Not bad, human." You blushed as he reached up and caressed your breasts, then pinched your nipples hard. You let out another moan as he lowered his body onto yours. The feeling of his skin on yours overpowered your senses, the friction building until you couldn't take it anymore.

'Oh, I want him. I want him so.' He pulled you into a long kiss, filled with such ferocity and need that you had no choice but to succumb. His icy hands ran up and down your body and pulled down your underwear. Ignoring any protest, he forced himself inside you and began thrusting. The feeling of him inside you was like nothing you've ever felt. It was wonderful and euphoric yet cold and painful. The rhythm began to increase with every thrust. He pounded you harder and harder and bit your neck, hard enough to draw blood. You let out a loud moan as you came. A look of satisfaction spread across Loki's face when he saw you climax. After a few more rough thrusts, he moaned and his body trembled. He hovered over you a moment and looked you in the eyes.

"Now, wasn't that fun?" You were about to answer when he vanished.

'Where did he go-Oh my God, what did I just do? I can't believe I gave in! ...How am I supposed to feel about this? What does this mean? What do I do now?' A million thoughts raced through your head. You tried once again to get up and found that the spell has been lifted. 'Ugh, I need to take a shower.' You put on your robe and headed to the bathroom.


End file.
